


Yautja (Predator): "____" Would Include...

by BOOdalinski



Series: Slashers Need Love [4]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predators (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOdalinski/pseuds/BOOdalinski
Summary: Ready to get your alien-loving kink on? Behold, a bunch of mind food.Ch 1:Being Mated to a Male YautjaCh 2:Being Mated to a Female YautjaCh 3:Reasons to Mate a YautjaCh 4:Kissing a YautjaCh 5:Yautja as CatsCh 6:Having a Yautja Hunting HoundCh 7:Yautja’s First ChristmasCh 8:His S/O Being PregnantCh 9:His S/O Being Horny on Their PeriodCh 10:Her S/O Being (Very) SickCh 11:His S/O Being (Very) SickCh 12:Her S/O Having ADHDCh 13:His S/O Having ADHDCh 14:His S/O Having Clinical DepressionCh 15:His S/O Having (Double) Mastectomy ScarsCh 16:His S/O Having Mental Illness-Caused HallucinationsCh 17:His S/O Having PAINFUL Period CrampsCh 18:His (Future) S/O Trying to Scare HimCh 19:Q/A - Why Do I Like Yautja?(Why are Yautja Hot?)DRABBLES/IMAGINES...Ch 20:Yautja’s Reaction to Their Human S/O Crying for the First Time…Ch 21:Yautja Comforting His Insecure S/O...





	1. Being Mated to a Male Yautja

  * **_Lots_ of physical affection.** Nuzzling, petting, and hugs–he’ll toy with your hair, stroke your soft skin, and _always_ insist you sit on his lap. While it may seem innocent, all this attention has a hidden purpose. Yautja have a _very_ developed sense of smell. If your yautja is touching you, he’s marking you as his. (So sneaky). 
  * **Gifts.** Weird ones. As a ‘worthy’ male, your mate would want to show off his ability to protect and provide. How? Oh, _little blade_ , guess who gets their very own T-Rex skull? You! He’ll come home from a hunt and get down on one knee, presenting you with his offering. (It’s part of Yautja mating behavior). When you accept it, he’ll puff up with pride and let out a nice rumbly purr.
  * **He teases you.** The intimidating Yautja _do_ flirt. To be fair, it is a bit different…mainly rougher, and he tends to make you feel like prey. Still, the moment he purrs, you instantly melt.
  * **You tease him.** Honestly, his reactions make teasing a must. He’s always so confident, strutting around without missing a step. You can’t resist drawing his attention, making him trip. Yautja are open with their emotions, so if he’s flustered, you’ll know it. Since you’re an alien, he’s flustered often.
  * **Improved self-esteem.**  Since you’re an alien species, he won’t hold you to the same unrealistic human standards. You’re perfect just the way you are. Since he’s a predator by nature, he’ll see what the yautja value: strengths. Skinny with little curves? Perfect for slipping past an opponent’s guard, and getting into the best hiding spots. Your prey will never see you coming! Plus-sized with lots to love? _Puurrrrr._ You draw prey in, making them drop their guard–only to give a sneak attack.
  * **Learning Self Defense.** Not that you’ll need it. Still, being combat-savvy is a huge part of yautja culture. You’ll handle terrifying weapons, get your own ‘invisibility suit’, and get major respect from your male.
    * Caution: hand-to-hand training _will_ result in sex. The moment you get a tiny-bit turned on, he’ll know. The moment you _realize_ he knows, your arousal will only get stronger. Eye-fucking + close proximity = inevitable interspecies fun times. It’s simple math. Enjoy your _couples workout_.



_Unexpected Bonuses:_

  * **Any foodies in the house?** Yes? Well, dear ones, he’s an _alien_. Enough said.
  * **Wanderlust Satisfaction.** Oh, you better believe your mate’s taking you with him to visit different planets. Just imagine all the mind-boggling places you’ll get to explore–all with your own personal bodyguard!
  * **_Great_  health care.** While you’d obviously mated for a different reason, the advanced technology is a plus. Paper cut? _Instantly healed_. This _may_ cause an extended lifespan. Yautja medicine is so advanced they can perfectly heal scars. The effects of aging are likely treatable.




	2. Being Mated to a Female Yautja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous:** I know your yautja posts (that I’ve seen) seem to mainly talk about a Male yautja as your partner, but how would a female react to her human mate? And would she have any different feelings due to her gender?_

**● You’d be a challenge–one she _will_  defeat.** Used to getting what they want 99% of the time, females occasionally have difficulty accepting rejection with grace. That being said, if you turn her down, she’d see it as a challenge. Prepare yourself for an alien stalker.

 ** **● Having your own _exclusive_ snuggle bug.**** In yautja mating, it’s all about wooing the female. Thus, your mate is likely quite taciturn in public. Does that mean males are better than females? Nope! They’re just…different. A female would be a grumpy grouch, only softening when the two of you are alone. 

 ** ** **●**** Mama bear levels of protectiveness.** In yautja society, every knows to avoid provoking a female yautja. Why? She’ll gladly pulverize anyone who dares to cross you–seeing any slight toward you as a slight against herself. You _are_ , after all, her other half. 

> To Yautja, a united front is key to having an effective hunting party. Thus, she’d always take your side.

****●** She’d purr for you.** The first time she does it in a comforting sense, she’d jerk in surprise. Looking around to make certain no one else can hear her, she’d pull you into her lap, petting your hair as she lulls you to sleep.

 ** ** **●**** Getting carried around.** Yautja females can be pretty high-handed. If you let her, she’ll gladly use her strength to take the initiative. Are you tired? _Humph! You should be resting then, little blade!_ Scooping you up, she’ll march to the bedroom, tucking you in with a stern warning to get some sleep.

 ** ** **●**** Regarding Gifts.** Traditionally, males bring trophies from a hunt to their desired female. While she may bring you some skulls, she wouldn’t expect anything in return. It’s more likely that she’d want to flaunt her own trophies, impressing you with her strength.

  * That being said, if you bring her a human gift such as flowers, she’d treasure it. Why? While she’d objectively acknowledge the uselessness of flowers, it’s the fact that _you_ were the giver that she’s gush over.



******●**** Raised self-esteem.** Just as you would soften some of her rougher traits, she’d influence the way you see yourself. Honestly, little blade, would she have mated with you if you were unworthy? *Hair flip* You’re gorgeous and amazing. Simply accept it because she knows she’s right. 

 ** ** ** **●****** Getting to see a female yautja’s surprised face.** This is a rarity. Since oral sex doesn’t exist in yautja mating, the first time you go down on her, prepare for…a lot of growls, whines, and purrs. 

> Competitive by nature, your mate would then do something only the males perform. Get ready to ride her chest. Remember, purrs cause vibrations. 

* * *

##  _Would she have different feelings due to her gender?_

In general, no–yautja females experience love as deeply as males. Her overall personality and style of love vary depending on which category she leans toward. 

> **Note:**  Females (and males) come in many more forms than just the ones listed below. Simply put, it’s a spectrum.

**************●************ Breeders:** (about 10% of total population), this is the default for females old enough to have young. It should be noted here that regardless of role, females still hunt. It’s a pinnacle feature in yautja society. (Also, I didn’t make the term, so please don’t yell at me for it!)

 ** ** ** ** **●******** Mothers:** (about 20% of total population), Females who’ve had many sucklings and help train younglings. Packing some serious maternal instincts, these are the most patient of yautja. Much more in-touch with their emotions. They are often looked down upon by the female warriors. Cuddles are a _must_ with them. Likewise, they are patient and encouraging. They would be curious and open-minded about human culture, eagerly learning whatever you have to teach.

> A traditional female ‘career path’ may look something like this: 
> 
> Breeders (10%) ➜ Mothers (20%) ➜ Grand Council Member (1%) ➜ Clan Head (Top ranking Grand Council Member)

************●********** Artisans:** (about 10% of total population), Females who are unable to procreate. Likely the most open-minded of the females, she understands what it is to feel different. 

> **Job:** Invent, build, pilot, etc.
> 
> **Other artisans:**  those who’ve suffered severe, debilitating wounds; older yautja who’ve grown tired of the hunt; males and females who are unable procreate.

**********●********  Female Warriors:**  They are fiercely independent and take zero shit. It’s possible she’s had sucklings before, but once they are grown, they’re on their own. Blooded females are typically all rough edges and toughness. That being said, if she loves you, she’d be (secretly) down to cuddle. 

> **Note:** She’d unquestionably want to show off her vast array of trophies. Your inevitable awe will stroke her ego, making her quite pleased with you.


	3. Reasons to Mate a Yautja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Disclaimer: (This applies to the entire work.) None of the gifs are mine. Artwork/doodles? Yes, mine. Gifs...not mine. Good? Good. Carry on, you brave readers!

**● Yautja purr.** That’s right, _purr_. **All** the time. Are you upset? _Purr_. Can’t sleep? _Purr_. Cuddling? _Double purr_. How can anyone resist that? It’s just not fair…

 **● Yautja take courtship seriously.** The Yautja are a conformant species: their laws and traditions are sacred. This translates to their views on human customs. If you tell your mate about anniversary traditions, he will go all out. Flowers, sweets, a romantic dinner for two, then passionate (if not intense) love-making.

 **● Yautja are secretly giant nerds.** Remember: their main goal is to evolve into the top species. Anything new is like cake. Meaning? _Human behavior and customs 101_. Your yautja will intently study everything human, eager to discover what makes you tick.

 **● Yautja are pet-friendly.** Since they wouldn’t be a legitimate challenge for your warrior, he’d see no reason to kill them. There’s no honor in killing unworthy prey.

 **● Yautja are _strong_.** No matter your size, prepare to feel like a delicate treasure. He could easily crush your skull with his bare hand. His obvious care makes those gentle touches so much sweeter, showing just how much he cares for you.

 **● Consent is very important to the Yautja.** In fact, a yautja male literally _will not_ touch you until you touch him. This may lead to some sneaky sneakery from your notoriously sly alien. Still, the moment you say ‘stop,’ he’ll stop.

 ** **● Yautja are** switchers.** While yautja are all about domination, it goes both ways. You’ll get a healthy serving of dominant and submissive sex in the bedroom.

 **● Yautja females go into heat, humans don’t.** Did you know humans give off a mating scent? _He_ does. Your mate is  _all_ too aware of your wayward libido. Sometimes _he_ knows before _you_ do–and no yautja can resist his mate’s scent.


	4. Kissing a Yautja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: How would smooching a Yautja work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this ended up being a bit more NSFW than originally intended…

**● Let’s talk about that face.** Yautja lack lips–but you’ve probably noticed that. Still, your mate _does_ have a set of deadly mandibles. Being on the face, they are incredibly sensitive. Meaning? No one–and I mean, _no one_ –is allowed to touch him there; well, save for you and any sucklings you decide to have. Still, one’s ability to adapt is a point of _pride_ for yautja–a minor difference in physiology isn’t going to stop him.

 ** **●** He’d give you lots of nuzzles. **As we’ve discussed before, yautja are behaviorally similar to cats. Thus, headbutts and nuzzles serve as your mate’s version of kissing. Has he been away on a hunt? When he walks in the door, he’ll go straight to you, pulling you into his arms and placing his forehead to yours as he gives a contented purr. Gods, he’s missed you so much, Little Blade.

  * Reaching out to stroke your cheek with the back of a tusk, he’d silently inquire as to your health. _Are you well, my little mate?_ While initially uncertain, you’d come to smile each time he does this.



******●**** You’d kiss his mandibles.** Better than one might think, they’re sensitive, warm, and surprisingly soft–making you quickly switch over to Team Yautja. During make-out sessions, he’d lazily move his mandibles against your lips, letting you teach him what you like.

 ** **●** Those tusks.** Sharp, lethal–just the thing to spice up your love life! You’ll be amazed at how gentle your mate can be, caressing your cheeks with a delicate touch. Remember, Yautja eat with their tusks, so he’d be an expert at wielding them. This will come further into play during oral.

  * **Cunnilingus:** Nothing turns you on more than feeling him part your folds with those wicked tusks, gaze searing into your exposed flesh. He’d wait several torturous moments, letting you feel his breath as you squirm, lifting your hips for more. _Pauk_ , Little Blade, he loves watching your hungry sex quiver for him.
  * **Fellatio:** Purring as he tongues your cock, his tusks would heft and roll you balls as he teasingly rakes his claws over you inner thighs. Can he make you come just from this? Worse: is he willing to wait and see?



* * *

##  **BONUS:**

******●**** He’d get jealous around human males.** He didn’t think it was possible, but around males of your own species, he feels…lacking. What if his kisses weren’t enough? What if you secretly longed for something he couldn’t provide?

  * This would lead to him becoming extra horny, needing to ensure you never want to leave his side. He may lack human lips, but ooman males can never compete with a yautja’s endurance. Expect a noticeable after-sex walk. (If you can walk, that is.)



********●****** He’d watch earth porn.** Remember, the yautja are an inquisitive species. Once he decides he wants you, he’d learn everything he can about humans. Earth mating customs? Google, here he comes! He’d see the images of a kiss, then ask you about it. Once he learns how important it is in human culture, there’s no turning back.

  * Whilst watching ooman kissing, his mandibles would twitch, mirroring the actions before him. Savor the brief moments of inexperience. As a quick learner, his initial clumsiness would be adorable, but short-lived.




	5. Yautja as Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous:** So a while ago you made headcanons about kitty-slasher (which were super adorable) and recently I was thinking... what would Yautja (is that spelled right?) be like as cats? I imagine they would be the like my cousin's cat; always getting into fights outside the house but extremely cuddly and loveable inside the house. What do you think?_

I agree. Yautja already share many behavioral traits with felines. After all, they love to hunt and purr; their society is also centered around strength and survival.

##  **Yautja as a Cat…**

**● Hierarchy of strength.**  The alpha gets the best spots–that’s just how it goes. Of course, there are always your other cats trying to test the boundaries. Simply put, your lil’ mate is probably kicking butt on a daily basis. Did another cat lay in their spot? *Sniff sniff, opens jaw* Uh-oh, someone’s getting paw-slapped.

> **Note:** Being a master tactician, they won’t attack right away. Instead, they’ll lull your other cat into a false sense of security before exacting justice.

****●** Really weird gifts.** A dead bird? But of course! Your cat is a master of the hunt–unparalleled in their cunning and stealth. Chest lifted in pride, you’ll get to see some _extra_ smug strutting.  _I see you’ve found my gift, Y/N._  Indeed, you’re in the presence of the ultimate bringer of death. 

 ** ** **●**** Super Tough but Secretly Snuggly.** Oh, you know your lil’ mate would purr just for you. Fresh from a fight (which you may or may not have broken up), they’ll prance on inside, hopping onto your lap for snuggles.

 ** ** ** **●****** Protective. **Are you carrying them upstairs? If anyone–human or cat–threatens you, prepare for low growls. Translation: Don’t even think about messing with us!

 ** ** ** ** **●******** Lots of scars.** Anyone who looks at your cat is immediately intimidated. Lumber across the room like a miniature puma, their energy screams ‘badass’.

* * *

##  **BONUS:**

How they act on catnip…

  * **Run away!** Eyes as round as saucers, your yautja will attack anything that moves. *Looks at inanimate object* IT MOVED!!! *Launches self at the soon-to-be-destroyed item*
  * **Cloaking practice.**   _“Yautja, I can see you!”_ No, yautja is hidden–invisible to ooman detection. Yautja is _master_ of hiding. Poke their exposed lower half and enjoy the chaotic death rolls.



Their favorite toy…

  * **Ping pong balls.** After all, your little destroyer needs a challenge–something that won’t just submit to death. *Bats ball with paw* Where are you going? _You cannot escape your doom!_



Their favorite place to sleep…

  * **On your bed.** After the introduction of a heated blanket, it’d be _their_ spot. Habitually kneading their claws into the soft fabric, it would quickly become a mess of random tufts.
  * **In trees.** Your fluffy tyrant is a skilled climber. “You want outside?” Once you open the door, they’ll make a bee-line for their tree. (Note: They have a specific branch. If any feline uses it, your cat  _will_ chase them off.)



Sleep sensitivity…

  * **It depends on the location.** In your room with the door closed? They’ll be dead to the world. In a tree? Sleep-balancing. Honestly, they’re a little ninja.



What bothers them…

  * **PDA.** Are you outside? _No, get away from me! Don’t let the other cats see us together!_ What if they lost respect for your cat? What if they stopped fearing the claws? The harder you try, the faster your cat will be to dart away. Turn to them? *Leaves*  _“I was looking for the other cat!”_



Level of Clinginess…

  * **Words aren’t needed.** You have a silent understanding. While your cat isn’t lap-cat friendly, they’re loyal to you and you alone. Whenever you’re in private, that’s when the snuggling occurs. They also only listen to you. Simply put, your cat is a wild animal that cannot be tamed–unless they hear your voice. _Puuuuuuurrrrr._



How they beg for food…

  * **There will be no begging.** Your yautja is a master of survival. Food? You mean their prey? Of course, they’d be more than willing to accept treats. But begging? No. They’re just too mighty for that.




	6. Having a Yautja Hunting Hound

  * **They are _incredibly_ protective.** Your hound would literally _lay down its life_ for you if it comes to that. Yours will follow you everywhere. And if it thinks you’re approaching something dangerous? _Tug!_ You’d be startled to find them latched on to the back of your robe, gently tugging you to a safer area.
  * **They are loyal to the end.** Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ is stopping this thing. They are dedicated, thick-skinned troopers. Even hurt, your hound will faithfully stand beside you, no matter what may come.
  * **Training them is _so_ much fun!** Did you know that adult lions will exaggerate pain when a cub attacks them? Indeed, they do! It’s to encourage the little lions. This same principle applies to yautja hounds. You’ll be surprised the first time your tiny pup launches itself at your mate–only for him to collapse and roar with feigned terror.
  * **They take themselves _way_ too seriously.** Even as a puppy, yautja hounds think they are the scariest beasts to ever walk the universe. They’ll strut about, looking majestic, only to be startled by your sneeze.
  * **You can ride them.** Yes, the day has finally come: your own ridable pet! While yautja are far too large, you (a tiny ooman) can easily ride a fully-grown hunting hound. In fact, your mate would surprise you one day with a saddle. Remember: once full-grown, a yautja hound is closer in side to a massive bear. That, plus their extreme strength makes carrying you an easy task.
  * **They are a hardy species.** The first time your hound was severely injured, you’d been heartbroken. As you’d sobbed over the whimpering pup, you’d begged your mate not to put them down. He’d cocked his had, utterly baffled by your words. “Why would I do that?” You were sure it’d at least have a limp–and you knew the Yautja didn’t tolerate weakness. To your disbelief, however, the next morning saw your little troublemaker up and about, ready for another walk.




	7. Yautja's First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis the season...

  * **“Deck the Halls with Bowels of Victims!”** Fa-la-la-la-la, fa-la, la-la. Seriously though, prepare for some _weird_ decorating. Skulls of all sizes–some of them decked in glitter–would be the main theme of the season. You’d also have little need for a ladder. Yautja are notoriously strong. He’d simply lift you unto his shoulders. (WARNING: don’t be surprised if he suddenly pulls you around to the front. Your mate is insatiable. Plus with you brushing up against his dreadlocks? Just be thankful he didn’t bring down the Christmas tree in his surge of lust.)
  * **Christmas Attire.** Now this would be a sweeter aspect. Your mate would love seeing you in green–a tribute of his blood. Likewise, he’d dress in red. A Santa hat would be mandatory, a beard optional (but _highly_ recommended). If you get him a snow-white face wig, you’ll get to watch him toy with it via his mandibles.
  * **Christmas Cookies.** Again, they’d be weird. Gingerbread house? Try gingerbread galactic warship. He’d want to make alien-shaped ones, then get way too into violently devouring them.



> Side Note: Telling your mate the story of the Gingerbread man would result in him scoffing. _This creature of ginger should be careful not to taunt those who hunt him, little blade, lest he be forced to eat his words._

  * **Christmas Trees: How Big is _Too_ Big? **Girth, length? It’s all a factor when choosing the perfect tree. Since you can’t exactly take him into public areas on Earth, (lest he cause widespread panic), you’d decide going solo’s the best option. Before you could do that, however, he’d surprise you—dragging home a massive evergreen. This would lead to a minor issue. How were you going to fit it inside? Don’t worry, little blade, he’ll make it fit. (Cue possible home renovations. Never fear, though, they’d be amazing and you’d love them.)
  * **Blasphemy of the Highest Form.** Let’s be honest, Christmas is a time for many things—but logic isn’t one of them. A season of giving? Then why the tree? Are you not taking a life? You _welcome_ a strange old man into your home at night? _While you’re sleeping?_ If the elves make the toys, then why does this ‘Santa’ receive songs of tribute? Do tiny oomans not know that he isn’t the one to thank? He seems an honor-less rogue to claim credit for other’s deeds. Are the elves his slaves? Little blade, why are you glaring? After all, it seems the most logical! That must be why he doesn’t let them leave this hidden ‘North Pole’ you mentioned. He’d nod in understanding, unaware that he may have just ruined your childhood. 
  * **Hot Chocolate (WITH Marshmallows).** Yautja are used to living in hot climates. Whenever he’s cold, you’d set a fire in the hearth and make a warm drink to keep the cold at bay. After handing him his too-hot-to-drink-yet mug of cocoa, you’d move to grab your own. The sound of chittering would draw your gaze. He’d be using his mandibles to poke at the floating marshmallows. It’s just too adorable. Needless to say, he’s getting be-marshmallowed tusks. You’d demand it.
  * **Target One: Santa.** Some trespassing male dared to intrude upon your special holiday? Death to Father Christmas! Down with his sleigh! Eventually you’d have to tell him the truth about Old Saint Nick…because catching him setting traps near the tree would be just too much.
  * **F-R-A-G-I-L-E (Italian. pronounced: fragilé).** Whatever you do, do NOT shake your gift boxes! There’s going to be at least one grenade-bomb-canon-launcher hidden amongst your gifts. Unless you want to explode, just don’t do it.




	8. His S/O Being Pregnant

  * **Nerds, nerds, bring on the alien nerds!** While there aren’t many (most yautja prefer hunting over studying), the geneticists and oomanologists will flock to your side. Yautja have only just started to mate with the occasional human–so imagine what they could learn! If you allow them to monitor and examine you, prepare for a symphony of purrs. Their purring is an evolutionary trait intended to sooth nervous young and females. It works.
  * **Your mate would sport a constant shit-eating grin for all the unmated males to see.** You’d wanted _him_ to sire your sucklings. Him. And everyone knew it. How? No, he wouldn’t be dashing around, shouting it from the alien rooftops. There’s no need. Remember their super-evolved sense of smell? _Everyone_ can scent that you’re pregnant–and since his scent is _all_ around you, the child’s parentage would be pretty obvious. 
  * **You’d end up meeting _all_ his exes.** Alright, so dating isn’t a thing for the yautja, but breeding is. They’re also pretty blunt. Buckle up and _try_ to prepare yourself for an onslaught of horrifying impregnation stories. Seriously, they _will_ be graphic…and your mate will have _no_ issue with the turn in conversation. Since sex is usually for breeding purposes, there wouldn’t have been much emotion involved. The fact that you’d want to tackle each perfectly-toned alien goddess wouldn’t even occur to him. 
  * **Meeting some of his offspring.** Regardless of sex or role, _all_ his children would show you respect, as you’re their sire’s chosen mate. In fact, you’d likely befriend any _mothers_ amongst his young. ( _Mothers: about 20% of society. Are females who have borne children and help train young yautja_ ). They would give you _amazing_ advice and guidance on how to rear young yautja. 
  * **Your own hunting hound.** When you first mated, he probably gave you an adorable alien pup. While it’s likely only half-grown, your now terrifying (by human standards) pet is your constant guard. Intelligent, loyal, and well-trained, they’re a wonderful companion who fight off even the strongest hormone-based-blues. When your mate has to leave, he’ll feel much more confident knowing that your beloved hound is on duty.
  * **He’d have no idea what to do.** While your mate is a worthy and desirable male–having sired _many_ sucklings–co-parenting isn’t common amongst yautja culture. Simply put: yautja males are _not_ included in child-rearing, as most females choose to raise their children on their own. (The males _only_ role is to provide sperm). The moment you tell him just how involved he’s going to be, prepare yourself for a yautja victory roar. He’d be over-the-moon thrilled, if not a little clueless.
  * **Your mate would (secretly) be afraid.**  Again, males aren’t usually present during pregnancy. (It’s only with a mate). Once he learns all the details, he’ll realize just how daunting it all is.  _Can humans survive birthing a yautja-human hybrid? They can? But what if you don’t? What if he looses you? He’s only just found you! After centuries (yes, centuries) alone, he can’t imagine being without his mate_. As much as he’d act tough, the slight change in his behavior would tell you that he was concerned. You’d reassure him that everything will be alright. Childbirth is painful–it just is. Still, yautja medicine is _far_ more advanced than Earth’s. You had faith in that.
  * **Surprisingly Gentle Sex.** Not only will your mate tell you constantly how much the sight of you–swollen with his young–turns him on, he’ll make sure he treats you gently. Purring is always a must, but it’s in overdrive once you start to show. When you reach the point of being ‘heavily pregnant,’ he’ll do all the work. If he takes you from behind, he’ll reach around to cradle the weight of the baby, giving you a break. He also _loves_ your breasts. Words cannot express how much he loves them.
  * **Respect from Other Yautja.** Did you know that in Ancient Rome pregnant women were the only people who weren’t required to stand as the emperor passed by? And in Sparta, if a woman died in childbirth, she was given the same funeral privileges as a warrior who’d died in battle? Likewise, childbirth is no joke to this warrior race. It’s seen as a _chiva_ all its own when the birth is especially difficult or lengthy. ( _Chiva: meaning ‘trial’ refers to a rite of passage for unblooded yautja to become blooded_ ). Since you’re human, you’d be considered to have endured your _chiva_.




	9. His S/O Being Horny During Their Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: What would a Yautja do if their human mate has a really heavy flow on their period, and so they don’t want to have sex but are really horny when on their period?

  * **He’d be confused.** Would it hurt to have sex when you’re bleeding? It wouldn’t? It’d actually _help_ you? Then why weren’t you in bed yet!? You’d already explained menstruation to your inquisitive mate, yet perhaps he was missing something. Why else would you refuse intimacy?
  * **What? You think a little blood would bother him?** This is a creature that spent most of his youth bathed in the blood of his victims. If anything, your blood would act as evidence of your fertility–and reminding a Yautja male that his female is fertile? _Instant boner._ Sly by nature, your mate would easily persuade you to start with cuddling, which would turn to kissing…then to groping…then to _fingering_ …and finally to sex. 
  * **He’d seduce you.** Having a strong sense of smell, he’s learned what arouses you. Seeing him polishing those deadly weapons of his? How about petting your hair? Yautja males _are_ , after all, genetically hardwired to seduce their tough females.
  * **He’d be your personal vibrator.** Have I mentioned that yautja purr? Yes? Well, anyone who’s pet a cat mid-purr knows that purring = vibrations. Vibrations…lead to fun times when they’re coming from your big male.



WARNING: Possibly gross to some readers…

  * **He’d clean you up afterward.** Partially with his tongue if you’ll let him. While yautja usually cook their meat, he can’t deny the tastiness of your blood. (I know, gross…but he doesn’t see it that way.) Afterwards, he’d carry you to the massive walk-in bath for a healing soak.
  * **He’d look forward to period sex.** All that blood is…primal. After all, traditional yautja mating usually involves blood. Blood without harming you? S _ei-i_  (yes).



> **Note:** During typical mating, both partners are fighting for dominance. Thus making bites and scratches inevitable. In fact, many males like to flaunt their ‘battle scars’ to other males (without revealing the female’s identity, as doing so is not only _greatly_ dishonorable, but likely to result in death via an irate female).


	10. Her S/O Being (VERY) Sick

**● Confusion, followed by unorthodox help.** Are you choking? You must have something in your throat! She’ll give rough pats on your back, trying to force out whatever’s lodged.

 ** **●** But Yautja don’t get sick!** Diseases aren’t something the yautja worry about. Is ooman medicine so archaic that you still get sick on a regular basis? Once she learned how common illness is on Earth, she’ll be adamant against visiting again. What if you get sick?

 ** **●** You need medicine.** No one wants to mess with your mate. A fearsome female, she’ll demand the utmost respect. In full Mama Bear mode, she’s going to ensure you’re well looked after.

 ** **●** When the doctor/scientist tries to give you experimental medicine, they’re getting slapped.** Do they think that just because you’re ooman it’s alright to half-ass their treatment? Yautja would never do such a thing, but that’s not stopping her from scaring the daylight’s out of some poor doctor.

 ** **● Mandatory** Cuddles.** Seeing you, her beloved mate, so vulnerable would ignite some lethal maternal instincts. Leaving you alone in bed? What if you get cold? No, no, she’s not taking the risk. In fact, she wouldn’t let you leave the bed without bundling you in layers of exotic furs–all caught by her.

 ** **●** She’d would pamper you.** In a female’s time of need, it is customary for her to have the best of care. Simply pit, prepare to be smothered with her love. Scented oils that leave your skin tingling with delight? _Pft_ , of course she’s getting it for you! Who do you think she is? 

  * Anyone that tries to reel in her mother hen needs is getting snapped at. (Really, it’s just best you submit to her will. Conserve your strength.)



****●** CONSTANT Purring.** To the point that she might loose her voice. After all, females only purr to their young, making her unaccustomed to doing so excessively.

 ** **●** Possible Sex.** Ever responsible, your mate would bravely abstain–placing your needs before her own. Still, once your health begins to improve, you may feel arousal from all that snuggling–not to mention carnal starvation (after all, you’re accustomed to twice daily sex).  Tip: threaten to simply take care of your body’s needs on your own. She’ll immediately relent. 

 ** **●** Celebratory sex once you’re better.** Nothing proves you’re back to normal health like an extended bout of bed play. While she’s normally quite amorous in bed, she’d be extra gentle–fearing she may still hurt you. 

 ** **● Sh** e’d grow suspicious at every sniffle.** You better not even _think_ about trying to fool her. Still sick? Back to bed! After all, you’re her delicate little ooman–you need to rest, not overexert yourself. How are you going to get well if you’re off wearing down your body? Expect her to hover, narrowing her eyes at the slightest hint of a cough.

> **Note:** No matter your size, you’re petite in comparison to her. 


	11. His S/O Being (VERY) Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a very sick Nonnie. Get Better Nonnie! (See the end for full details.)

  * **Confusion, followed by suspicion.** What is this? Is this another ooman thing like when you cried? No? You’re sick? He’d just stand there, head tilted to the side as he processes that.
  * **But Yautja don’t get sick!** They really don’t. If you survive infancy, you’re good to go slay some dinosaurs. Really, the only thing that kills them is their own risk-taking behavior. (And each other…via duels and such. Okay, _and_ aliens…)
  * **You need medicine.** Now. Are you in skimpy pajamas? Too bad. Yautja don’t wear nearly as many clothes anyway–no one will care if you’re showing half your butt. He’d simply scoop you up and rush you to the medical center. The poor oomanologist would find your sick, messy self dumped onto their examination table with your mate demanding they fix you. (To be fair, Yautja medicine is advanced enough for him to _absolutely_ expect an immediate cure).
  * **When the doctor/scientist tries to give you experimental medicine, they’re getting slapped.** They _think_ it should work? What does _that_ mean? What if it poisons you?! Nope. Your mate would steal all the necessary items such as pain relief, then lift you back into his arms for a quick return home. Such a stubborn male.
  * **Cuddles.** Are you cold? Well, his body temperate is much warmer than yours. Prepare for a giant, heated boyfriend (so much better than an electric blanket). Do your muscles ache? _Puurrrrrrr_. He can make his entire body vibrate. (Yes… **entire**. _Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Say no more?_ )
  * **He’d run his tusks through your hair.** It’s actually _very_ soothing. That way his hands are free to rub and massage any tense spots.
  * **He would pamper you.** Yautja society is female dominant. He–a worthy male, your chosen mate–would provide like nobody’s business. This is the ultimate test. Screw trophy skulls, his mate needs him! _Soup?_ He’ll figure it out. _Foot rub?_ Okay, well, he already has a fetish-worthy obsession with them, so it’s not that much of a sacrifice. _Feeling less-than cleanly?_ He’d insist on bathing you himself. You could drown in the yautja-sized pools! Just let him hold you up as you float on the water. It’s better this way. He’d surprise you with his ability to _not_ make it sexual. (Making his selfless care even more touching).
  * **CONSTANT Purring.** As mentioned in previous posts, a yautja’s purr is evolutionarily designed to calm females and nervous/upset young. The simple rule for males is _whenever in doubt, purr_.
  * **Possible Sex.** Being so close to your massive mate may lead to some unconscious arousal. _Little blade…?_ He’d tense, scenting the air. Shifting closer, he’d decide to ascertain _exactly_ how sick you were. Too sick for sex? How about fingering? Would you let him go down on you? _Little blade, is your fever coming back! Your face is red!_
  * **Celebratory sex once you’re better.** Regardless of whether or not you’d abstained during your illness, once you’re better, he’d want to have a nice rough mating session.
  * **He’d grow suspicious at every sniffle.** Seriously, even after your sex-a-thon, he’s not letting you out of his sight for a bit. Prepare for Blooded-Yautja-level stalking. Even though you don’t know _where_ he is, you know he’s there.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would a Yautja react to an s/o that gets really vulnerable and weak while sick? I got strep and I’ve been bed ridden for almost two days cause of it and I could really use a big muscle alien boyfriend for comfort and all the predator content seems to be in limited supply :’)
> 
> Gasp! Don’t die! (*Yautja freaks out in the background*) I hope you get better soon! In the meantime, I hope you have happy thoughts about cuddling with your Yautja mate. Purrrrrrr.


	12. Her S/O Having ADHD

**● Life is never boring.**  What is that smell? _Gasp! Is something burning?!_ *Charges into your makeshift kitchen* _Little blade, what are you doing?_ She’ll click her tusks as you proudly offer her a spur-of-the-moment cupcake. _With_ sprinkles.

 ** **● Sh** e’d keep you on track.** _Little blade…what are you doing?_ Didn’t your mate have eyes? You were _clearly_ reorganizing the front closet. _What happened to your teaching your yautja hound ‘sit’?_  Well, you’d been _doing_ that…but then you’d needed something from the closet. After seeing how disorganized it was, you couldn’t just leave it!

 ** **●** She’d want your opinions on _everything_.** Coming home from a hunt? She’d bring back countless random objects from the recently visited planet. “Oh my gosh, it’s so shiny!!!” *Snatches skull from female yautja* “Look at the way it sparkles when you turn it!” _Shiiiiiiiny…_

 ** **●** She’d be reluctant to 100% cure you.** Cure? Pft! *Hair flip* You are perfect the way you are, little blade. Anyone who says otherwise clearly hasn’t spent enough time with you.

> **Note:**  Still, at the end of the day it’s your decision to make. She loves you no matter what. Besides, she’s not the one living with ADHD–she’s just living with you.

****●** She’d see it as a challenge in bed.** Easily distracted? Uh-oh! She’s about to discover every crooked picture frame and random draft. On the bright side, it means you’ll be trying a multitude of positions. It’s inadvertent edging! Prepare for intense orgasms.


	13. His S/O Having ADHD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yautja’s Reaction to His S/O Having ADHD

**● Life is never boring.** Yautja are much like puppies: they need continuous mental stimulation. What’s more stimulating than a rapidly changing attention span? How about _following_ someone with a rapidly changing attention span!

> **Note:** Seriously, your tendencies toward exploration will keep him on his toes. _Hey, Se’nok, what’s this?_ *Heart stops at the sight of you handling a bottle of xenomorph blood*

****●** He’d keep you on track.** Between finding misplaced items, to comforting you during extreme attention difficulties, his chest will always be puffed up with pride. After all, you’d give him plenty of opportunities to provide. Who’s a worthy male? He is!

 ** **●** He’d want your opinions on  _everything_.** Your mate loves the way your tangled mind works. Depending on the moment, it’s entirely possible you’ll make a random observation that will leave him laughing until his sides ache. 

 ** **●** He’d be reluctant to 100% cure you.** Helping you to concentrate? Yes. But where do ADHD end and you begin? What if curing you means changing his beloved mate?

> **Note:** At the end of the day, though, it’s your decision to make. He loves you no matter what. Besides, he’s not the one living with ADHD.

****●** He’d see it as a challenge in bed.** The divine orgasm can often prove elusive to those of distractable cognition. Thankfully, yautja learn early that perseverance is much more rewarding than defeat. Easily diverted attention? He’ll just have to keep you inundated with pleasure, now won’t he? That way, you’ll be too preoccupied to notice a flickering lightbulb or crooked picture frame.

  * **Normal brain:** arousal ➜ more arousal ➜ orgasm
  * **ADHD brain:**  
    * arousal ➜ random thought ➜ mental tangent…
    * arousal ➜ more arousal ➜ random thought ➜ shit…
    * arousal ➜ more arousal ➜ more arousal + FOCUS ➜ orgasm




	14. His S/O Having Clinical Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous: How would a Yautja react to their s/o having really bad depression that they dealt with their whole life, especially if they were hospitalized for it, and how would their feelings about how some humans brush it off like it nothing since it is a illness that can cause physical symptoms as well. Lastly how would they feel when their s/o talks bad about themselves because of it._

  * **You are his ostrich–his beautiful, featherless ostrich.** Similar to this flightless specimen, humans are known to be at risk for depression. He wouldn’t see it as something that brings shame, merely an aspect of being human.
  * **He’d offer to hunt down anyone who’d brushed you aside.** Yes, he’s serious. Why wouldn’t he be? When a yautja offers to do something, they mean it. Plus, as your mate, it’s his duty to avenge such slights against you.
  * **He wouldn’t understand your desire to hide any scars.**   _Why are you ashamed?_ Pulling aside his armor, he’d show you his deepest scars–the ones that almost killed. _See, Little Blade, there’s no shame in a close battle. You still won_. Since scars are seen as attractive to yautja, he’d like to skim his claws along them, purring whenever you grow self-conscious. 
  * **He’d never let you feel alone again.** Are you crying? Having an incredible sense of smell, he’d be able to scent your tears. *Cue muffled purring through the door* _Little Blade? Can I come in?_ If you refuse, he’ll simply sit against the door, purring to you from the other side. Once you let him in, he’ll wrap you in his arms, carrying you off for a soothing soak. (He will _absolutely_ smother you in kisses and nuzzles whilst bathing you.)
  * **He’d understand the concept of bad days.** Most likely, your mate is centuries older than you. Thus, he’s capable of great patience. Feeling like curling up and hiding beneath your blankets? _Puuurrrrr._ You’d jerk in surprise to find your mate sliding into bed with you. He doesn’t mind spending the day cuddling. 
  * **None of the Yautja would understand why you talk so badly about yourself.** It’s a completely foreign concept to them. Are oomans not taught to respect themselves? Needless to say, many yautja would want to take you under their wing. How dare oomans mistreat you! _There, there, Little Blade,_ we _will teach you how to properly love yourself_.
  * **He’d get you treatment.** To anyone unaware, mental illness is caused by a chemical imbalance in the brain (and medication is used to correct it depending on the severity). Yautja medicine is so advanced that they’re likely able to find the physical cause of the imbalance and repair it. 



> Whenever you go into the medical area, expect a plethora of purrs. Oh, and massages from your anxious-to-sooth-you mate.

  * **He’d respect you.** Having learned as much as he possibly can about your species, he’d draw back at the mention of depression, eyeing you in a new light. According to your mate, depression is a deadly illness which can kill even the strongest of warriors. One must be clever and incredibly strong willed to survive.



> There is a phenomenon that occurs with Ancients in yautja culture. ( _Ancients: the greatest Yautja that have ever lived, they are the most respected members of society, often looked upon with reverence_.) Having long been weary of the hunt, they’ll become plagued by the constant threat of challengers–instead, longing for peace. Eventually, a mentally exhausted yautja will leave on one last hunt to face an opponent that will surely kill them. They never return.
> 
> Now: _why_ is this relevant? It has the undertones of one dealing with mental illness. As this ‘weariness of the hunt’ can start with elites (which is what your mate likely is), it’s entirely possible that either his sire _was_ , or he _is_ , afflicted with this.


	15. His S/O Having (Double) Mastectomy Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I know the Yautja have a thing for scars, but what would they think of double mastectomy scars? (I’m trying to get used to the idea of getting my boobs removed.)

  * **You are a warrior.**  Anyone who disagrees…well, no one would disagree. Your scars are beautiful, and have been the source of much lust. Whenever your mate sees other males eyeing your chest, he’ll pull you closer, giving a low growl in warning. How dare they lust after his mate! Still, he can’t _completely_ blame them. Your scars tell the story of a powerful struggle. Any male would be lucky to have you.
  * **Yautja don’t have diseases/illness.** Meaning? The scars are your only souvenirs? Then they have even more worth to him! Don’t be surprised when he starts bringing you skulls as tribute. He knows they’re not the same, but you deserve trophies to honor your strength.
  * **You’d be seen as having survived your chiva.**  ( _chiva: a trial unblooded yautja must endure to become blooded–a worthy adult in yautja society. It’s a rite of passage._ ) Whenever your mate looks at you, his chest puffs up with pride. Your body holds the marks of a mighty battle–one you’d not only survived, but won. Your enemy had been inside you? The surrounding yautja would chitter, looking to each other with nods of respect. It must have required much patience and endurance to defeat your enemy without killing yourself in the process.



> **Note:** A chiva isn’t given lightly. While the traditional chiva involves some form of hunting or combat, trials such as childbirth and cancer are _definitely_ worthy of respect to yautja. Typically any struggle/battle which involves the risk of death can be seen as a chiva. (In essence, the purpose of a chiva is to prove an individual’s intelligence and strength–their ability to survive.)

  * **Why are you trying to hide?** Your scars make you beautiful, Little Blade! Yautja wear little clothing as it is. While he respects your human sensibilities, your mate won’t tolerate self-esteem issues. (Not when he can help.) Rather than letting you hide in shame, he’d parade you around–boasting to others how strong his little mate is. You may be ooman, but that doesn’t change your fierceness.
  * **He’d make you see how beautiful your chest is.** Breast aren’t what make your body beautiful–but rather the artwork of your arms, your legs, your eyes…all of it lacing together to create the entity before him. Besides, you’re still so damned soft in his hands–your velvet skin molding to his touch as though made for him alone. Whenever you feel shy, he’ll bring on the purrs. Just _try_ and resist him.
  * **Yautja females aren’t like humans in the chest department.** Let’s be honest, breasts get in the way A LOT of the time. Working out without a sports bra? No. How about _sans_ bra? Just… _no_. They throw us off balance, screw with our backs–and don’t even get me _started_ on shoulder and neck pain. Since yautja are all about evolving into the top predators, they’ve figured out that permanently ‘swollen’ mammary glands are a hindrance. Thus,  _most_ female yautja are flat chested unless pregnant or nursing. 



> **Note:** Unlike humans, yautja secondary sex characteristics are more scent-based. I’m talking specifically about the musk females emit when in heat. This is what signals a female’s sexual maturity as opposed to breasts. ( _If you want to hear more about the perks of humans’ lack of heat, check out the Reasons to Mate a Yautja chapter._ )

  * **He’d be extra protective of you whenever you need medical guidance.** He’s seen what primitive ooman doctors call treatment. As your mate, he _will_ protect you. (What angers him isn’t your scars, but rather the long struggle you’d had to endure. Compared to yautja care, earth’s medicine is medieval–barbaric at best. Any stories of chemotherapy, for example, are guaranteed to piss him off.)
  * **He’d be your emotional rock.** Your mate would quickly learn that no matter what, you’d still have deep emotional scars. How could you not? Still, whenever you feel less than beautiful, he’ll be there. Do you need to cry it out? If you’re willing to honor him with your vulnerability, he’ll gladly be the one to hold you. He craves being the one you seek in times of need. He’ll never hold it against you, either. Your tears merely show a deeper strength. He’ll simply hold you close, purring deeply as he pets your hair. Take all the time you need, Little Blade, he’d stay with you ‘till the end of time.




	16. His S/O Having Mental Illness-Caused Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous:** I know you wrote something similar to this already: but a Yautja reacting to their S/O having a mental illness that causes hallucinations? Please._

**● He’d want to jump into your mind and kill the voices.** How dare anyone say such things to you? To yautja, mental illness is the lowest form of  _tarei hsan_ (unworthy opponent, bug), it lacks honor and must be destroyed. Unfortunately, it hides within your mind. _Cowardly insect_ , how dare it target his beloved mate!

 ** ** **●**** He’d purr to you _all_ the time.** Let’s be honest: in yautja culture, mates aren’t chosen for their conversational skills. When you’re having a hard day, he’d prefer to simply kill the fool who’d bothered you. Knowing he can’t forcibly silence your tormentor would leave him feeling helpless. Still, once he realizes that holding you helps, his chest would puff up with pride. See, even _invisible_ prey is no match for your mighty, lethal mate. Expect a well-pleased grin to grace his features as he languidly pets your hair.

 ** ** **●**** He’d have a fixation toward your head.** Playing with your hair, stroking your head? While he knows it doesn’t change things, he’d still feel a need to soothe your wounds.

 ** ** **●**** He’d be viciously protective.** There is no shame, Little Blade, none, he’d say. After learning that stress makes it worse, he’d have zero shame when it comes to his protective ways. Is one of his male offspring bothering you with his incessant questioning? _*Smacks his shoulder*_ Where are your manners, boy? You act like a young blood with your nagging.

 ** ** ** **●****** He’d be amazed by your mental fortitude.** Wait, you _don’t_ want him to bring you the heads of corrupt oomans? _Why would you show them mercy, Little Blade?_  He’d be proud of your loyalty to the human race–all the while remaining baffled at your ability to forgive. _Humans may be flawed, but they’re also capable of great kindness_.

 ** ** **●**** Possible surgery.** As with any mental illness, the yautja would likely be able to rectify your condition through surgery. 

> **Note:** While, yes, you’d probably have to shave your head, your mate would preen over your peach fuzz. So soft! Remember, yautja are hairless. No body hair = an endless fascination with yours.

******●**** He’d take it in stride.** Did you know that certain species are telepathic? The idea of having a mind filled with voices isn’t strange to him. In fact, he’d respect your ability to focus at all. 

 ** ** **●**** He’d be completed baffled at your ability to focus.** His hearing–like all yautja senses–is heightened. A buzzing insect?  _Growl, grumble, pounce!_  He’s like a child–unable to stand the pestering nuisance. Of course, you’d find this adorable.  _He_ , however, would feel the need to interrogate you.  _How are you able to focus?_  Yautja are supposed to be superior in all ways, yet you’ve somehow bested him!

 ** ** **●**** He’d give you lots of reassurances, directly responding to the voices in your head.** Yautja are rather direct when it comes to their motives. You just tell him what those mean people are saying, and he’ll shut them up.

  * **He doesn’t love you.** Of course, he does! Why else would he have mated with you? 
  * **He’s just using you.** For what? You have nothing of value to him–save your beautiful self.
  * **He’s lying.**  If those voices weren’t hiding within your delicate skull, he’d gut them for such insults to his honor. He’s a worthy male; he would never stoop to such things.
  * **He’s dangerous. He’s going to kill you.** Of course, he’s _dangerous_ , Little Blade. He’s a warrior. Would he ever hurt you, though? Never. 



##  **NOTES:**

_**For the lovely Nonnie…** _

  * I’m so sorry this took so long! When I wrote it at first, I’d been unhappy with the post and decided to let it sit for a bit and return to it later. Please know that you have my love. Also, I give thee a cyber hug! ❤️



_**For the lovely readers of this post…** _

********●****** I hope all my followers are compassionate, open-minded people** (*gives pointed look at cyber crowd*), but a Psychotic Disorder pertains to an area of severe mental illnesses which are most often the object of extreme stigma and hostility. 

> **Note:**  Stigma–and every other form of prejudice–comes from ignorance. It only exists in the mind of one who is “lacking knowledge, information, or awareness.” One who doesn’t truly understand the object of their prejudice. 
> 
> Since this area of mental health is typically undiscussed (because of the existing stigma which makes it a taboo subject), it is, therefore, the most at-risk for hostility.

**********●******** Want to gain a bit of perspective?** While nothing can compare to truly living with a mental illness, here are a few links for any curious cats in the crowd:

  * [“My Auditory Hallucinations”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DRIXRqQahqeU&t=NzcxYWRmYTBiMTY1MTgxYjhkM2YzOWFkMmIwOTU5MWVjN2ViYjZkNyx3ZGs0MXBGeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGlJuJVYChbPJBRKVe4LElg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fboodalinski.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185320986745%2Fyautjas-reaction-to-his-so-having-mental-illness&m=1) \- Youtube (I dare you to put in headphones and try to re-read this post with the video playing. I **dare** you. And, of course, if you do, then tell me how it went!)
  * [Questions & Answers about Psychosis](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nimh.nih.gov%2Fhealth%2Ftopics%2Fschizophrenia%2Fraise%2Fraise-questions-and-answers.shtml&t=M2Q4OTM0MmFlZjRhZDljY2JkNjExNGQxN2JjZTE2YWY2OWM1ODRhOSx3ZGs0MXBGeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGlJuJVYChbPJBRKVe4LElg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fboodalinski.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185320986745%2Fyautjas-reaction-to-his-so-having-mental-illness&m=1) - NIMH (National Institute of Mental Health)




	17. His S/O Having PAINFUL Period Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Weird request but boy I need to know, how would Yautja react to his S/O with a really painful period? Like, I got pretty unlucky on that department: not only is it … messy but it’s too painful to move, think or eat, muscle constantly spasming, dehydrated as hell, barely concious, bathroom is your new best friend and pretty much end up on ER 7/10 times. All that for DAYS; do their females even have to pass through this monthly too??

  * **He’d freak out.** Walking into your living quarters, the scent of blood would immediately hit him. *Sniffs the air.* The moment he realizes its yours, he _will_ be barging into the bathroom. Don’t try to hide–he’s be in no mood for coaxing. Finding you curled in on yourself, face pale from blood loss and pain, his body would freeze.
  * **Literally no words.** He may be a brave and worthy male–an elite, but he’s never known this kind of fear. Seeing you crumpled on the ground? _Instinct Override._ Never had he moved so quickly. One minute he’s scooping you into his arms, the next you’re in the medical center. He’d be _sprinting_ through the ship.
  * **Your attempts to calm him down wouldn’t be overly effective.** _Every month?_ You mean to tell him this is a regular occurrence? For how long? If you thought he despised human medicine before, just wait until he hears your answers. 
  * **He’d demand a cure.** No debates. (If pushed, he _will_ be threatening some oomanologists.) Still, there’s no rushing science. While a final treatment _would_ arise, you’d be given yautja level Vicodin until then.
  * **He’d have the patience of a saint.** Does your loopy self crave cuddles? Purring with a suppressed sense of pleasure (even drugged, you still wanted him close), he’ll tuck you into his protective embrace. Laying a heavy hand over your womb, its unnatural warmth would surpass even the most expensive heating pads.
  * **He’d be extra protective for weeks afterward.** Are you alright, Little Blade? Do you need anything? If you call for him, he’ll drop everything and rush to your side. While it’d be adorably endearing at first, you’d worry about him.  



> This is likely what’d spark him getting you a hunting puppy. He _never_ wants to find you in such pain again. Part of what haunts him about that memory is knowing you’d been alone. When the puppy’s older, it would protect you in his place whenever he’s away. (And as explained in _[Having a Yautja Hunting Hound](https://boodalinski.tumblr.com/post/181067601605/having-a-yautja-hunting-hound-would-include)_ , you’d have zero complaints…seriously, they be too cute.)

* * *

##  _**In regards to your question about Yautja females…** _

  * **Nope, they don’t.**  If they did, it would be a big deal since yautja culture is a matriarchy. My understanding is that since they have a lifespan of possibly thousands of years, females go into heat (are fertile) much less frequently. 
  * **Also, Yautja reproductive cycles are different from humans.** Mainly, when a female is in heat, should she chooses the sex route, she’s getting pregnant. (She’ll literally pin the male down and ride him until they succeed.) That being said, the sexes don’t interact nearly as much as humans. If females do have cramps, they’d keep it secret. Either way, I can guarantee they’ve developed medicines to either induce or inhibit a female’s heat. (Because it’s just inconvenient most of the time.)
    * **Yautja female:** aroused during times of fertility (which is called heat). During their heat, they’ll choose a worthy male to sire sucklings. The male must overpower her, proving his genes worthy. It is essentially sexy wrestling. Biting and snarls are very much included.
    * **Human female:** has monthly peaks in fertility, but can get pregnant outside of those times, as well. Arousal is controlled more by the mind, as opposed to hormones. A female can become aroused at any time. (This is why your mate is so insatiable…because the scent of a male’s female in heat automatically sends his brain into sex-mode.)




	18. His (Future) S/O Trying to Scare Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous:** How do you think it would go if a 5ft human female tried to flex on a Yautja? Like he finds her camping in the woods but instead of running she tries to scare him off. No weapons, just her baring her dull teeth and trying to appear bigger than she is. Like a kitten against a mastiff._

**● You’d think he’s a bear.** Poor eyesight, low visibility, or his camouflaging suite would make him difficult to see. You’d followed all the rules–make lots of noise, keep food in a bear-prove box. Yet here you were. Lovely.

 ** **●** The _sans_ -weapon approach would save you.** After all, you knew they would only piss off a bear. No, no. Your best bet is to try and scare it away. Taking a deep breath, you’d puff up your chest, pulling off your jacket to spread it overhead like a cobra’s hood.  _“Rooooaaaarrr! Roooar! Raaaaaahhh!”_

 ** **●** He’d be confused, yet impressed.** …What exactly were you doing? Did you truly think yourself frightening? There you were, a few feet away, stomping like a furious yautja hound, pawing at the dirt and giving feeble mock-roars.

> You are essentially a [desert rain frog](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHBxn56l9WcU&t=ZjJiMDJkNzQ0MGNhZmEzYTA5ZWZkOGU2NGUxMWNjYjQ4YWZiOGQzZCxUQnJqVkgxcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGlJuJVYChbPJBRKVe4LElg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fboodalinski.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185255927830%2Fyautjas-reaction-to-his-future-so-trying-to&m=1)… He knows what you’re _trying_ to accomplish, it’s just…not happening.

******●**** He’d probably laugh at you.** Again: _Desert Rain Frog_. Knowing how serious you are would make him laugh until his sides ache. Don’t believe me? Here’s a visual:

##  **This is You…**

[Originally posted by lefrogs](https://tmblr.co/Ze3vCg2AQWLUn)

  * **Strengths:** You’re cute…
  * **Weaknesses:** EVERYTHING.



##  **Versus What _Actually_  Scares Him…**

[Originally posted by nikolaevna-annushka](https://tmblr.co/ZXgA0c2YHe6ek)

  * **Strengths:** Poison blood, Armored skin, Razor sharp teeth, Born killing machine, Stealthy, etc.
  * **Weaknesses:** None



Level of Competition: -100%

 ** ** **●**** Thankfully, however, you’d be so adorable he’d want to take you home.** Maybe he could keep you as a pet! Over time, you’d get to know one another and he’d fall in love with you.

> **Note:** He’d probably have you be his servant (okay…slave…because Yautja have those). Still, that fire you’d shown in the beginning would always be there. Meaning? Prepare for some serious banter and squabbles. You’re not taking his crap. Of course, fighting is considered foreplay to Yautja…so he’d become _very_ attracted to you.

 

##  **BONUS:**

_A little scene…_

“Wha–? Do you have a flipping _boner_ right now?” you demanded. He gave a rumbling purr, utterly unashamed. “What is _wrong_ with you!” With that, you snatched the weapon he’d wanted you to clean and fled the room. Honestly, he couldn’t just content himself with being an alien–he had to be a _pervy_ alien.

 _Figures_ , you thought, glaring at the crystallized blood. Of course, he just had to hunt amber-blooded monsters. Little did you know that he’d intended to present his trophy to _you_. 

…

Watching you leave, he cursed his newly-blooded nephew. _Insufferable pup_. The arrogant oaf had cracked the delicate skull–making his efforts all for naught. 


	19. Q/A - Why Do I Like Yautja?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous: So I’m gonna ask just cause I’m curious, not trying to be rude, but how do you find the predators attractive? Like, their bodies are straight up bangin’, don’t get me wrong. But their mouths without the masks low-key scare me, ya know? Like, the way they open just kinda weirds me out, but at the same time it’s super interesting and I love the way you write them (They kinda remind me of kahjiits, ngl). So I was just wondering what your reasoning was for them, maybe it’ll convert me more too!_
> 
> To be completely honest, I also had a hard time with Yautja appearance at first. Crazy right? I was all ready to faun over another bad-boy, only to trip over myself as I skidded to a screeching halt. As someone on the other end of the ‘I want to like you, but I don’t know how’ tunnel, allow me to share my thoughts.

****●** Firstly, I like to think of yautja as giant cats.** From purring to the importance of body language, the two share several behavioral traits. Your mate’s claws will serve as a quick example. 

  * Imagine laying beneath him as he gently kneads his claws into your skin–not so hard as to cause pain, but enough to remind you who he is. Purring steadily, his keen eyes would track your every moan and sigh.



**● His tusks.**  Intimidating, lethal, yet they would never harm you. Sound familiar? Considering the interests which lead you here, you’ve probably noticed a certain attraction to danger. Just imagine hearing him purr against you, feeling the vibrations sink into your bones as he gently toys with your hair. Remember, yautja eat with their tusks, making him capable of great delicacy. Visually off-putting they may be, but the symbolic nature makes them irresistible. 

> Just like the appearance of certain slashers, you’d come to adore your mate’s face–seeing it simply as the face of the male you love.

****●** His mandibles.** No, no, no! What even are they? Crab legs? On the contrary. A yautja’s mandibles are responsible for a large array of mannerisms. The more time you spend with your future mate, the more expressions you’d learn to recognize. For example, if he’s…

  * **SURPRISED:**  He’ll draw back, mandibles flying open in alarm as if they, too, are shocked. 
  * **CURIOUS:**  He’ll tilt his head to the side, mandibles clicking out a little trill. They’re like the tail of a cat, often moving subconsciously.
  * **HAPPY:**  His top two mandibles will splay as the others remain closed. This is the yautja version of a smile. (Note: he would learn this from you, as baring one’s teeth is a sign of aggression in Yautja society.)
  * **FLUSTERED:**  Sometimes he doesn’t know what to say. In this case, he’d be oddly human–parting his mandibles with an inhale, only to quickly close them with a puff.
  * **PLAYFUL:**  Prepare for tickles, _merciless_ tickles. Purring loudly, he’d pin you against him as he torments you. Your squeals of surrender will make him grin with victory.
  * **GRUMPY:**  He’ll scowl, refusing to look at you as he grumbles to himself, tusks clicking. _Awww, is my big, bad mate upset?_ Yes, Little Blade, he is. When yautja pout, it’s adorable.
  * **HAVING A NIGHTMARE:**  His mandibles would go wild as he twitches against mental attacks. Give a soothing caress, and he’ll immediately calm, mandibles slowing until he gives a contented trill. 
  * **ASLEEP:** His mandibles would be completely still with the rest of his body. Wanting to wake him up for some nighttime sex? Once you start to stroke him, his mandibles would twitch. Don’t be surprised if he reaches for you with his tusks, wanting a kiss as he thrusts against you.



****●** His dreadlocks.** They are–as you’ve likely noticed–quite different from human hair. Fleshy, able to _bleed_. Just… _what_? But did you know they served as an erogenous zone? These _tentacles_ , as some have called them, are incredibly sensitive. Whenever you want to drive him wild, just take hold of a warm lock and give a gentle squeeze, all the while holding his gaze. Prepare for instant growls as his pupils dilate. 

 ** ** **●**** His forehead.** It’s…a dome. Just massive. Allow me to change your perception, though. Imagine having him kneel before you, bowing his head as you place your palm against his skull. Like a cat, your mate would often give little headbutts of affection. Whenever he does this, expect deep purring as he coaxes forth a smile.

 ** **●** He’s TALL.** No matter your size, prepare to feel petite as he handles you like a priceless treasure. Your mate has a ‘straight up banging’ body which he will gladly use to pleasure you–whether it’s up against a wall, during a swim, or even high up in a tree, he’ll have no problem keeping you both safe as he drives into you. 

> **Note:** Yautja tend to prefer tree top perches during hunts, allowing him to move his body in the most sinful ways. 

**● His eyes.**  Yautja are an intelligent species. As noted by [shadowy-souls](https://shadowy-souls.tumblr.com/), their faces are structurally similar to that of a human. Meaning? You, oh dearest Little Blade, are able to read his expressions quite easily. Want to tease him? Just imagine his hungry gaze following your movements as you saunter about the room. Add an extra bounce to your step, and he _will_ notice.

> _“Also just in general Yautja have very human faces, at least in terms of position and proportion. Their eyes, brow and mouth are exactly where they would be on a human which makes them less monstrous to us. Also going back to their eyes they are very expressive and can communicate emotion in a way their mouths can’t (like a smile or a scowl) making them much more human like. Not to mention that they look very human too with a distinct pupil and iris actions.”_ \- [shadowy-souls](https://shadowy-souls.tumblr.com/).

* * *

##  **BONUS:**

Yautja cultural factors…

 ** **●** Yautja are warriors, constantly fighting and covering in scars.** Meaning? They don’t make themselves vulnerable for just anyone. His eagerness to ‘present his belly’ (effectively placing himself at your mercy) means more than you may know.

 ** ** **●**** Tusks are for eating, mandibles are for expression, and dreadlocks are for decoration.** Yautja rarely use their tusks in combat. As for dreadlocks, they’re akin to a human man’s genitalia in regards to sensitivity. Needless to say, he’s giving _a lot_ of trust if you’re allowed to touch them. 


	20. Fic - Human S/O Crying for the First Time

He studied you for a moment, eyeing the little droplets of moisture. His mandibles twitched. “Are you injured?”

You looked up. “W-What?”

“Your eyes are leaking.”

Your brows furrowed and you sniffled, quickly wiping your eyes. “No they aren’t.”

“Do not try to deny it. I can smell and see the truth.” 

“I’m not injured.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Then why do your eyes leak?”

You gave a huff. _Why won’t he just drop it?_  “Because it’s something humans do, okay?”

“Humans _leak_ water from their eyes?” He sounded horrified. “What is the function of this?”

“We cry. Humans _cry_. We do it when we’re emotional.” Wonderful, now he had another evolutionary weakness to hold against you. Surprisingly, however, he seemed more intrigued than anything. A deep purr rumbled from his chest as he bent down, his tusk gently wiping up a tear. He tilted his head, inspecting it.

It was moments like this that reminded you just how alien your mate was.


	21. Fic - Comforting His Insecure S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for anyone that feels like they’re unworthy–that things like mental illness, physical appearance, etc. mean love isn’t an option…

“There is no shame, little blade,” he said, caressing your cheek. “None.”

You bit your lip. _He’s lying_ , your inner self hissed. _He’s going to change his mind!_ Another hummed gleefully. _Won’t love you forever. Not when he knows_ …

He pinched your chin, gently turning you back to him. “You know we, Yautja, are a species of honor, yes?”

You nodded.

“Knowing this, do you truly believe I would mate with one who brings me shame?”

“No…”

“Exactly.” He pulled you closer. “I chose you for a mate–just as you honored me with your own choice–because you are a worthy ooman with much strength.” He leaned down to purr into your hair. “You bring me much honor, enough that I make other, _lower_ , males sick with envy.”

You looked up to find him smirking as he remembered past events. Rolling your eyes, you snuggled deeper into his embrace. Smug bastard. Still, it always made you smile. 

He stroked your hair for several moments, gazing down when he heard a content sigh. “Little blade?”

“Mmm?” 

“I love you.”

Eyes still closed, you smiled. “I know.” 

He chuffed. “Cheeky mate,” he growled.

“I know,” you murmured, still smiling. You were silent for several moments. “…Se’nok?”

He gave a grunt. 

“I love you, too.”

There was a pause. Then, _**puuuurrrrr…..**_


	22. His S/O Having Autism

**● Human Facial Expression Decoder.**  This would come in the form of a neural implant or glasses. Is someone being sarcastic? _*Sarcasm detected*_  This isn’t even a new invention, as when it comes to human communication, yautja are often lost.

> **Note:** In fact, you’d be the one to teach him about reading humans.

**● Imperceivable Noise Dampeners.**  Begone, oversized headphones! No longer must you endure people talking to your companion–having assumed you can’t hear them. Thanks to your mate, you’d get an undetectable inter-ear set. 

> **Note:** Did you know that Yautja have exceptionally sensitive hearing? The volume of sounds would, therefore, be lower when amongst other yautja. On Earth, however, your mate would hand you a custom-made, ooman-sized set. _No need to thank me, little blade_.

****●** Getting your own yautja pack.** There’s just something about you that yautja hounds adore. Deciding to follow you everywhere, your new pet would act as your shadow. Sitting in the living room? There she’d be–either sprawled out on the carpet or sleeping with her head on your lap. Is it time for your mate to go on a hunt? She’ll be excited to go, yet hesitant to leave you behind. *Turns back to you with wagging tail* _Little blade, aren’t you coming too?_

> **Note:** As for the pack…you _know_ she’s going to want you around her future puppies. You’d be an honorary hound.

******●**** Prepare for Purring.** Feeling frustrated or overwhelmed? There’s no need to explain, little blade. Instead of trying to talk, your mate would simply sidle up to you with that calming purr of his.

 ** ** ** **●****** Yautja Humor.** Yautja love puns. They also prefer structure. It’s, therefore, no surprise that they _adore_ structured comedy. Do you like comedy? If so, prepare yourself–you may just become the designated ‘funny ooman’. Even the most fearsome of females would demand to hear one of your ‘ooman jokes’.

> _Without being mean, he laughs at himself. “I tell the audience,_ **having autism isn’t a tragedy.** _And then I ask them,_ **‘Want to know what a real tragedy is? Running out of bacon. That’s a real tragedy.’** _It always gets a big laugh,” he says._ \- [Everyday Health](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.everydayhealth.com%2Fg00%2Fcolumns%2Fmy-health-story%2Fcan-kids-with-autism-crack-understand-jokes%2F%3Fi10c.ua%3D4%26i10c.encReferrer%3DaHR0cHM6Ly93d3cuZ29vZ2xlLmNvbS8%253d%26i10c.dv%3D5&t=YmM4ZDViZGIyNDg5NTZhYjdmNTc4NzgwM2ZlYzMxNjA2NjI5NGVkYixtaTBuTlMwRA%3D%3D&b=t%3AGlJuJVYChbPJBRKVe4LElg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fboodalinski.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187361349685%2Fyautjas-reaction-to-his-so-being-autistic&m=1)

********● Eye Contact******.** For many animals, eye contact is considered a hostile provocation. The same is often the case with yautja–unless you’re a _very_ special individual. A lack of eye contact would, therefore, be normative behavior.

 ** ** ** ** **●******** Fidgeting.** When interacting with yautja, you may notice their slight sway. Why? Similar to felines, yautja are only truly still for two reasons: hunting and rest. While cats have a swishing tail and swiveling ears, yautja often sway in place as their mandibles twitch.

 ** ** ** ** ** **●********** Non-Verbal.** Humans and Yautja differ in physiology. Communication will, therefore, certainly require varying degrees of augmentation. If you communicate non-verbally, an upgraded version of your tablet would be in store.

> **Note:** You’d probably use a tablet in the begin, anyway–regardless of your non-verbal/verbal choice. After all, it’ll take some time to train your muscles to pronounce the yautja language. (Don’t worry, your mate will patiently help you if you want to learn.)

**************●************ Yautja say what they mean.** If only humans were the same! After spending time with yautja, you’ll likely come to prefer their style of interaction. Something bothering you?  _“Cease, this action displeases me.”_ Flirting?  _“I wish to mate with you at the earliest convenience.”_ Approval? “This ooman is clever and strong, they bring honor to the clan.”

> **Note:** Yautja are also brutally honest. The idea of ‘tone’ is irrelevant to them, as they view dishonesty as highly dishonorable. If a yautja says they want to see you again, that’s exactly what they mean. In short, they don’t _do_ the ‘hidden motive’ routine.

****************●************** You’re _you_.** Autism? No. He just sees _you_. Rather than noting each symptom of a disorder, your mate would cherish the beloved quirks that make you the unique and ravishing ooman he’d been lucky enough to mate. 

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **●**************** You’d make your mate happy.** Yautja are typically introverted beings who make few, yet _extremely_ close bonds. Always there to love you, your mate would never doubt your feelings for them. You may be a bit unconventional, but that just makes them feel even closer to you. 

> After all, there are only a certain select individuals with whom you truly feel comfortable. Knowing this, your mate would be filled with ego-stroking pride.


End file.
